The Good Husband
by lanadelaney
Summary: Alicia was so lucky. Peter was the perfect husband.


There was a girl who dreamed of a husband like the one she loved to watch on the television, powerful, handsome, with a bigsized reputation, strong and ambitious. One day her dream became true. This man was everything she ever wanted. He had money, power and ambitions. They married and got kids.

One day the girl got home and found his perfect husband in bed with a prostitute. She cried, hated him, hated herself, blamed herself for guilt she didn't have, it was her fault not his, she had been a bad wife and she deserved to be cheated, so she forgave him. Their lifes became perfect again. Her husband was such a saint, she was so lucky. Everyone loved him and envied him, he charmed everyone. What could she want more than that? It was her dream.

One day the girl got home and found out that her perfect husband had slept with her best friend. They fought, they broke, they made up. After all it happened years ago, why should she be angry at him now? So she forgave him for that one too but she never forgave her best friend who wasn't her best friend anymore, she couldn't forgive a woman who slept with her perfect husband. And she was just another woman in his bed. If she had forgiven him for the prostitutes, she could forgive him for screwing her friend too. Her husband was such a saint, she was so lucky. Even her best friend wanted to sleep with him! What could she want more than that? It was her dream.

One day the girl got home and found her perfect husband with a diamond ring and a proposal and he wanted to renew their vows. The girl wondered if it was necessary but at the end she accepted. He wanted to remarry her, she was so lucky. The poor girl couldn't know that her caring husband was worried because his image was low with his fans, she thought it was for love and she accepted. Her husband was such a saint, she was so lucky. He wanted to marry her again! What could she want more than that? It was her dream.

One day the girl got home and her perfect husband told her that he wanted to remarry her immediately because he couldn't wait anymore, he was so anxious. The girl again wondered why so much hurry but she accepted once more. He loved her so much that he couldn't wait for the fixed date! The poor girl couldn't know that her impatient husband spent his days flirting with his new hot blonde assistant, she thought she was just an assistant and she was so friendly with her, giving her so many advices of how to be a perfect wife. Her husband was such a saint, she was so lucky. Even with that blonde working for him, he wanted madly to remarry her. What could she want more than that? It was her dream.

One day the girl got home and found out that her perfect husband was screwing his blonde assistant too. She couldn't blame him, that woman was so hot and young so he was justified but she started to wonder if he was so perfect and saint like she thought.

One day the girl got home and found out that her perfect husband had tricked to be elected. She couldn't blame him because it was everything he wanted so he was justified to use every means but she started to wonder once more if he was so perfect and saint like she thought.

One day the girl got home and found out that her perfect husband had threatened someone she cared for and called him jackass. She couldn't blame him because she was his wife so he had every right to defend her, but maybe to call him jackass was too much. Her husband wasn't so perfect and saint like she thought.

One day the girl got home and found out that her perfect husband had cheated to win the election. Could she blame it? It's politics. Politicians do that stuff every day.

One day the girl got home and didn't find out anything new about her perfect husband but she started to think. He had slept with hookers, he had slept with her best friend, he had slept with his assistant, he had used her to be likeable to his fans and even tricked to be elected, he had used his power to threaten someone that loved her. Was he really so perfect and saint? Not anymore but maybe he had never been.

She thought of her dream. "A husband like the one she loved to watch on the television. Powerful, handsome, with the reputation of being 'big', strong and ambitious. One day her dream became true. This man was everything she ever wanted. He had money, he had power, he had ambitions. They married and got kids."

She got the dream she deserved and suddenly her dream wasn't so nice anymore. Her husband was a jackass like the one in the television.


End file.
